Our Life
by Blurasxbery
Summary: Surely they could spend the rest of their lives like this. Yuri, SeiEru fluff


The young woman glides the brush through her long, black hair. She will come across the ocassional tangle, so she can't do anything but tug at it. The feeling of a hairbrush going through her soft, long locks of hair was always something she enjoyed, so she didn't mind the tangles. The brush clinks gently against the bathroom counter as she takes one last look in the mirror.

She turns and strides out of the bathroom, flicking the lights behind her. She hardly notices the transition from cold tile to not-so-cold wood, instead focusing on the other woman laying in the bed. Coming to a still in front of it, she can't help but smile at her.

Letting out a quiet chuckle, she looks at her lover. She knows that the girl won't even flinch at the sound of her giggle, especially when she's sound asleep like that. It was to be expected that she would sleep like that; her limbs sprawled all across the bedsheets, with the blankets mostly kicked underneath. Her nightgown was mostly hiked up to her thighs, and if one looked hard enough they could see the white cotton underwear peeking through.

"Eruna..." She whispers, nothing but happy at the sight before her.

The evening had been a splendid one. The dinner that Seisa had made for them was graciously eaten by them, or in Eruna's case, quickly inhaled. She would've wanted the girl to savour her cooking more, but didn't mind as she clearly enjoyed it. Once they were done the younger girl had practically dragged Seisa down with her on the bed. They locked together, the pinkette's lips crashing down onto her own. She shivers as she remembers the way Eruna looked at her. Those deep pools of pink staring back at her brown ones with a look of pure love and passion.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she is startled by the sudden loud snore coming from the bed. This time she laughs a bit louder, clutching her stomach. Eruna only twitches. She wipes her eyes and sits down on the edge of the bed, grasping the sheet and pulling it over as she lays down.

The Eruna she saw earlier was only for her eyes, and her chest warms at the thought. It makes a curved smile stay on her lips as she closes her eyes. The last thing she sees is Eruna as she tries to cuddle a little closer. When she does, she doesn't notice that Eruna rolls over and embraces her. Her arms wrap around the brunette and pull her close, her warm breath gently blowing onto her senior. Their bodies perfectly mold together, a sensation that relaxes Seisa as she falls into a deep slumber.

Eruna places a chaste kiss onto the girl's forehead. "I love you, Seisa-senpai."

* * *

The warmth of the sun shines through the sheer curtains and onto Seisa's form. She's alone on the bed and curled up in the middle with the sheets pooling around her. Despite the comfort of the bed and the silence of the morning, she is far from ease. Realizing that something is amiss, she sits up and looks around her.

Eruna is not with her on the bed, something that Seisa notices as her lashes flutter against her cheeks. She lays back down and rolls over, the blankets wrapping tighter around her in the process. "Eru...na?"

She brings a hand up to wipe at her eyes, dropping it back to the bed as she stares at her side. The light falls on her face and she has to close her eyes partly. She moves her head again to the side where she should be facing Eruna, but instead she is greeted by empty space and tussled sheets. She sighs. All she wanted was to wake up to Eruna's sweet face.

As she lays there, she closes her eyes and listens to the noises near her. Outside she can hear the birds beginning to chirp. If she strains even more, she can hear a faint humming sound coming from further inside the house. Following shortly is the sweet smell of maple that worms it's way straight down the hallway and through the crack in the door - right to Seisa.

She inhales deep and opens her eyes, a small smile adorning her face. She certainly hadn't expected to wake up to the delicious smell of her girlfriend making breakfast. She hoped it would taste as good as it smelled. Untangling the sheets from her legs, she digs her way out of the bed and steps onto the warm wood floor. Letting her nightgown fall freely around her, she heads straight for the kitchen.

She moves slowly at first, taking in every hum and tap of whatever she must have in her hand. She can't quite tell what the tune is, but is addicted to the sound nonetheless. It wraps around her like a safety blanket, lulling her deeper into the hall where it opens to the living room and kitchen.

The smell is a lot stronger now, but Seisa doesn't pay much mind. All she can do is stare at Eruna's dancing form. The song is only heard by her and has the pinkette twirling around the room. The only thing she had bothered to do up was her long pink hair, which was fashioned into her usual side bun. It has Seisa frowning slightly.

If there's anything Seisa loves more about Eruna, it's her with a shower of light pink locks cascading around her. The memory of Eruna on top of her, looking down with a viel of hair wrapping and falling all around them has Seisa lost in the moment for a bit. She doesn't even see Eruna turn around and squeak with surprise.

"S-Seisa-senpai! Good, uh, good morning."

Eruna turns back around, slightly flustered that she had seen her like that. She wasn't too bothered by it though, as Seisa was used to her silly behaviour by now. Seisa smiles as she realizes she's right.

White fur slippers are still on Eruna's feet with her pale yellow gown fluttering around her legs as she moves from side to side. To protect it from splattering of any kind is a white apron. The bottom has frills all along the edges and the thick straps that are tied around her neck also have some frills along them. The front is a pattern with hearts of all different colours, such as pink, red, and yellow. Her usual pink scarf was messily tossed around her neck. Seisa noted that no matter what, Eruna would always be seen with her scarf.

Seisa moves for the small table, pulling out a chair so she can sit down. Even so, her eyes never leave Eruna as she sways gently to the silent beat. Those hips move back and forth, hypnotizing her without a doubt. She hums a broken tune to match her girlfriend's movements. "What are you making Eruna?"

Eruna suddenly twirls around with a grin that stretches from ear to ear. In one hand she holds a spoon with the other cupped around it. "Could you try this for me?"

She tilts her head as the girl seems to glide towards her. "What is it?"

"Just something sweet. I hope you like it!" Eruna holds it close to her chest as she comes to a stop. "And you have to be honest, ok?"

Seisa giggles, "Yes, I will. Can I have it now, please?"

Eruna smiles so bright that her eyes even seem to sparkle with glee. Yet at the same time, she seems cautious and hopeful. It throws Seisa off, but she closes her eyes anyway and opens her mouth.

She feels the spoon make contact with her tongue, and closes her mouth to wrap her lips around it. The sweet taste of maple syrup takes over her tastebuds, suddenly becoming the only thing she can think about. A hint of fruit makes it's way through the overpowering maple, adding another burst of flavour. The medley of sweets mixed together perfectly, creating what one would call a perfect syrup for pancakes.

The spoon pulls away from her mouth, leaving her with only the taste of the delicious maple syrup. Just as Seisa was about to open her eyes, Eruna shot forward and pressed her lips against the brunette's.

Suddenly, a whole new taste wormed it's way into her mouth. Eruna's lips were sweet, tasting of her fruit lip balm she had applied earlier. It blended nicely with the sticky maple and fruit, but was still very much distinct. She felt the other girl's hand slowly make it's way towards her own, gently brushing along her finger. Seisa took the initiative to grab her hand, intertwining their fingers. The warmth from their connected bodies filled them both with a warm feeling, as their kiss got more intense.

Eruna's tongue pressed against Seisa's lips, asking for permission to enter. She opened her mouth, allowing the pink appendage to crawl it's way through her mouth. The sweet taste of Eruna's lips from earlier became more prominent, now that her tongue was actually in her mouth. Savouring the feeling for a bit longer, Seisa gently pulled away before it could get any further.

Both girl's faces were flushed as they tried to catch their breaths. The kiss was so sudden that Seisa had forgotten to breath throughout the whole thing.

Fingers still intertwined, Seisa presses their foreheads together and laughs softly. "W...What was that?"

Eruna leans forward once more to brush their lips again. This time much less abrupt and much more gentle. "It was a kiss."

"I know that." Seisa laughs again, squeezing her hand a bit harder. "I'm asking why you kissed me."

Without speaking, their eyes lock and Seisa knows the answer already. "Because I love you."

Even though she already expected that answer, her face still reddened anyway. Eruna chuckled, even with the bright red blush of her own, and wrapped her remaining arm around her lover, pulling her close and brushing their noses against each other.

Seisa smiled once again. "I love you too." And she really did. Surely they could spend the rest of their lives like this.

 **Author's Note**

 **Goodness, this archive is severely lacking in the yuri department. I know I should probably be working on the Eruna harem fic, but I really felt like writing some SeiEru. Especially since no one here seems to like the ship. Underrated ships ftw! xD**

 **No but really, think about it. Everyone seems to be in denial about it, but Eruna is most likely a lesbian, or at least bisexual. Have you SEEN the way she acts in the anime- /shotbyfans**

 **Well, I just felt like the series needed a yuri oneshot. The Eruna harem fic will probably be updated soon, so look forward to it. Ta-ta, everyone!**


End file.
